Dance With Me
by Cyra Hafise
Summary: Takashi Morinozuka is keeping a secret and his cousin knows exactly what it is. Honey is determined to help the two people he loves most. Watch The Ouran Host Club work their magic and help their silent guardian!
1. A Secret Brought To Light

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host club in any shape or form! OHSHC belongs to the amazing Hatori Bisco! If I did Mori and Haruhi would have ended up together. I also do not own the song "My Guardian Angel", this wonderfully beautiful song belongs to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**A huge shout out to my best friend Abby, who acted as my sounding board! I dedicate this to you!**

* * *

Takashi Morinozuka was an enigma to anyone outside of the Ouran Host Club. Most saw him either as a Kendo Champion or Japan's last Samurai. Ladies seemed to just notice him as the 'Wild Type' of the host club, Mitsukuni's silent protector. The fact is, no one outside of the host club saw past his stoic personality. Though his fellow hosts understood and accepted the fact that Mori only seemed to speak when deemed necessary. Only one person could look him in the eyes and know his every thought and that was his cousin Mitsukuni.

So it comes as no surprise that only Honey knew that Mori had a secret. It was never talked about between the two cousins but Honey was just as observant as Takashi. A secret that Mitsukuni knew must be brought to the light very soon. Honey watched as Mori struggled with himself, clenching and unclenching his fists, his jaw tense as he watched Haruhi fall from the speeding carriage and plunge into the cold water with Tamaki. There was an audible sigh of relief from everyone as Tamaki emerged from the water carrying a soaked Haruhi.  
"Okaasan .. Our darling daughter … " Tamaki looked up at Kyoya with wide violet eyes on the verge of tears. "Kyoya! Why did you let her do such a thing by herself?!"

Kyoya carefully inspected the unconscious Haruhi . "Haruhi seems to have suffered some bruising and some minor scrapes. The shock of the fall must have caused her to faint. The dress is a mess but she should be fine once she wakes up." Pushing his glasses up his nose, Kyoya gave Tamaki a once over. "As for her going alone… Otousan. You know I would never send Haruhi alone for something like that! Hikaru and Kaoru went along as well." At this Kyoya gestured to the twins. "Hikaru was thrown from the carriage, when Kaoru ran to check on him Haruhi took off by herself. I can not say that I am terribly upset with her though, seeing as she did bring you back to us but Hikaru's arm is broken."

Tamaki turned, still clutching a soaking wet Haruhi in his arms finally seeing everyone else gathered around on the bank. The men had gathered around him trying to check for themselves if Haruhi was really alright. Tamaki looked upon each of his fellow hosts faces. They all loved and adored Haruhi as much as he but when his eyes fell upon his senpai, he felt his heart clench.

Having assured himself that Haruhi was alive and well Mori let out a sigh of relief. Having stepped back to allow Mitsukuni and the others to see her for themselves. Mori never once took his eyes off Haruhi, afraid that if he looked away for even one second something else might happen to her.

"Ne ne … Takashi! Is Haru chan alright?" Honey had walked up to Mori and was tugging on his sleeve. Mori looked down at his cousin and swallowed thickly not worried about what Mitsukuni would think of him and nodded slowly. " She will be fine Mitsukuni .. She has to be." Honey squeezed his cousin's hand with gentle reassurance before moving closer and standing on tiptoe, brushed Haruhi's bangs from her eyes. Honey looked back at his cousin, watching Takashi struggling with himself not to snatch the soaked girl up into his own arms and turned back around nodding to himself.

"Tama chan, You look tired. Why don't you let Takashi carry Haru chan for you? " Honey looked up at Tamaki for all the world as cute as can be but there was a steely look in his eyes saying _You can see he loves her. You say you're her father… give them happiness. _Tamaki gave a squeak at the look in his senpai's eyes and pulled his beloved daughter closer to his chest, unwilling to let go.  
"Tamaki…." Honey almost growled in warning. Mitsukuni didn't want to draw everyone's attention to their discussion no matter how silent it was if he could help it. "Tama chan, you really do look very tired and you're just as soaked as Haru chan. Takashi won't mind taking Haru chan from you. Ne Takashi?" Honey called to his cousin forcing Tamaki's hand.

Tamaki swallowed slowly watching his senpai as he walked over wanted to cry at the look of longing affection in his eyes as they never left Haruhi. As if to cement Honey's unspoken words, Haruhi mumbled in her unconscious state causing Tamaki's heart to clench even more.. " Mori senpai…" Taking a deep breath feigning exhaustion and swallowing his pride. "Yes … Mori senpai .. Please would you take Haruhi . I am not feeling very well. I think I should have Kyoya look me over once more."

Tamaki and Mori shared a look before the silent man scooped the small girl into his arms. _You know I will protect her. Thank you. _Takashi carefully lifted the precious cargo from Tamaki's arms and gently cradled her in his strong arms. "Haruhi …" Takashi breathed out the girl's name in a tender whisper.

In that one moment as Mori clasped the fragile and unconscious girl in his arms, everyone knew. Their silent guardian, Takashi Morinozuka was in love with the princess of the host club.


	2. Honey's Plan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host club in any shape or form! OHSHC belongs to the amazing Hatori Bisco! If I did Mori and Haruhi would have ended up together. I also do not own the song "My Guardian Angel", this wonderfully beautiful song belongs to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**A huge shout out to my best friend Abby, who acted as my sounding board! I dedicate this to you!**

* * *

Honey watched as Takashi lay Haruhi gently on the ground. "Ne … Takashi, what are you doing?" Takashi quickly pulled off his blue Jacket " Haruhi is soaked Mitsukuni, I need to keep her warm so she doesn't get sick." Mori carefully wrapped the small girl in his jacket pulling Haruhi snug to his chest. Hikaru and Kaoru looked on the scene with a mix of surprise and shame. They were supposed to be her best friends and yet neither one had thought of warming her up. "Gomennasai .. Mori Senpai. We should have thought of that." The twins spoke in unison. Mori looked up from brushing Haruhi's bangs from her eyes and nodded as if to say _It's alright. _

Honey took one last look at his two best friends and turned to Hikaru and Kaoru. "Kao chan, I think we should have Kyo chan look at Hika chan's arm. Takashi will take good care of Haru chan. " Honey ushered the two ahead of him towards Kyoya and Tamaki. "Takashi, look after Haru chan. We'll be right back. " "But Honey senpai…" Hikaru started . "Kyoya has already looked at Hikaru's arm and we know it's broken." Kaoru finished. Honey grabbed them both by their jackets pulling them a little roughly behind him "Come on, let's go see Kyo chan and Tama chan!" The twins cried out being dragged off by their small senpai. "But Honey senpai!.."

Pulling all the hosts together, Honey looked back at his best friends one more time before turning around and beckoning everyone in closer. " Everyone we have to help them." Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a puzzled look before turning back to the group. " Eh … Honey senpai, what are you talking about?" Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and stared at the group before addressing the twins' question. " Honey senpai is referring to Mori senpai being in love with Haruhi of course. You two didn't know that?" Tamaki looked from Honey to the twins and finally staring in surprise at Kyoya. "You mean for once I am not the last to know?" Hikaru and Kaoru blinked repeatedly looking at each other then back at the others once more. Hikaru gave a strained laugh. " You're kidding me right senpai?" Honey stared at Hikaru breathing slowly and folding his arms over his chest. Kyoya and Kaoru shared a look while Tamaki was still cheering at not being the last to know, finally. "Actually Hikaru, Kyoya senpai isn't kidding ." Kaoru turned to his brother gripping his good shoulder. " Hika.. You had to know right?"

Hikaru sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping and looked up at his friends surrounding him. "I.. I'm not really surprised, no. I've seen the way they both look at each other when no one's looking.. Including themselves." He chuckled softly and at this, everyone nodded having seen this for themselves. Hikaru continued. " I guess, I just wanted to pretend I didn't see it. I mean, aren't we all in love with Haruhi?" At that statement every boy turned to look back at Haruhi bundled in Mori's jacket.

Kaoru smiled fondly "Yeah, but I decided to step aside to give you your shot." Hikaru smiled at his brother and gently squeezed his shoulder. Kyoya cleared his throat. " Even if there is no merit in it.. It seems I too, fell in love with her." Everyone turned slowly to their small senpai and Honey smiled at the scene before him before turning to the expectant eyes of his friends. " Of course I love Haru chan, are you all insane? I may look like a kid and act like one even after club hours but I am still a man!" At this the men flushed with shame. Everyone looked at one anther and Honey gave a sigh. " I love Haru chan very much you know and I love Takashi. They are my very best friends. I stepped aside for Takashi and for Haruhi." Not a word was spoken as each host tried to comprehend what their small senpai was telling them. The hosts turned as one. "Haruhi is in love with Mori senpai!"

Honey looked up at his fellow hosts resisting the urge to laugh at the looks on their faces. "Yes, Haruhi is in love with Takashi. They have both been in love with each other for the longest time and yet neither one knows how the other feels." Honey watched as everyone stood looking at each other to see if anyone else knew. "Now that we all seem to be on the same page, I have a plan!" Kyoya swiftly pulled his black notebook out and looked to his senpai for instructions. At this Tamaki and the twins stared mouths gapping at Kyoya. The Shadow King of the host club was willingly, almost eagerly going along with whatever the plan was. Having found his pen Kyoya looked up and upon seeing their faces grew annoyed. "Are you really complete idiots? Yes, we're all in love with her. Who wouldn't be?! Look, if we love her, even if she doesn't love any one of us like that she is still our friend. Mori senpai is our friend as well and they are good for each other. " Hikaru and Kaoru salute their small senpai. "Kyoya is right, we are yours to command senpai!"

Tamaki knelt, placing his hand on Honey's shoulder. "Of course Honey senpai. Now please tell us your plan. My daugh- … I mean Haruhi deserves the best." Honey smiled at his friends confident they could pull this off. "Alright! Well it's really simple. Tonight at the dance Tama chan and myself will take over the stage." Here Honey pulled out some folded music sheets and hands them to Tamaki. " Tama chan will play the piano while I accompany on the guitar. Hika chan and Kao chan, Haru chan needs another dress, the one she is wearing is ruined." The twins shared a smile nodding in unison. "Don't worry Honey senpai, we have the perfect dress!" Honey grinned having no doubts Haruhi would look stunning and turned to Kyoya. " Kyo chan all I need you to do is get Haru chan to dance with Takashi. I know you can do it! I will find a way to get Takashi changed and onto the dance floor. I doubt he'll need much encouraging to ask Haru chan to dance." Kyoya looked over his own notes. " This shouldn't be too hard. Right Tamaki?" Kyoya turned to see Tamaki wiggling with glee. Tamaki pulled himself together having noticed all eyes on him. "Right men! 'Operation : Set Mori senpai and Haruhi up at the dance and make them realize their true feelings' Is a go!"  
Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other raising opposite eyebrows. "Ehh… Tono.." Kyoya coughed into his hand. " Oh … Otousan. Why don't we just refer to it as 'Honey's Plan'? It is his idea." Tamaki flushed and rubbed the back of his head. " Ah yes, of course Okaasan." Tamaki patted Honey's shoulder. "Gomen Honey senpai, it's your plan." Honey just smiled . "It's alright Tama chan. I know you just want to help." Turning to look at everyone. "Thank you guys! I know we can do this!" Tamaki and the twins had their hands together and looked expectantly at Kyoya. "Oh all right .. Just this once and ONLY because it's for Haruhi!" Kyoya sighed and rested his hand on top of Honey's and the others.

"Honey's Plan is a go!"

Off to the side Mori had been listening to the hosts' huddled conversation, at least parts of it. One thing the hosts never seemed to understand was how to whisper. He now knew they were planning something. He just didn't know what. Mori looked down feeling a shift in his arms and blushed gently finding Haruhi staring up at him. " Mori senpai?.."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please feel free to review after reading and or send me a message. **

**P.s. Don't worry, I'm not done yet!**


	3. Acting On Instinct

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host club in any shape or form! OHSHC belongs to the amazing Hatori Bisco! If I did Mori and Haruhi would have ended up together. I also do not own the song "My Guardian Angel", this wonderfully beautiful song belongs to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**To my best friends Abby and Ricky who acted as my sounding board! Ricky helped me come up with the idea for Mori's scent. Oh the conversations you have with your best friends! Even if Ricky never see's this, I dedicate this to both of you! **

* * *

Haruhi woke to find herself wrapped in something warm and smelling faintly of musk and pineapple. Smiling to herself, Haruhi started to snuggle down into the comforting warmth thinking of how it reminded her of Mori senpai when she realized she was being held and looked up to find the very person she was thinking of. "Mori senpai?.." Takashi looked down at the small girl wrapped in his jacket that was at least three sizes too big for her and found himself smiling with a blush staining his cheeks. "Haruhi.." Takashi pulled Haruhi into a gentle hug. "Are you alright? I'm so glad you're okay." Haruhi was suddenly glad her face was hidden against Mori's chest. She couldn't seem to stop the blush from rising to her cheeks. _Did he just see me snuggling? He smells so good .. Ugh pull it together Haruhi! _

Haruhi sat up in Mori's lap and looked down to see the reason she was so warm and cozy. Mori had wrapped her in his own jacket to keep her warm. Haruhi looked up at her senpai and smiled timidly. "Arigato Mori senpai." Haruhi started to pull the Jacket off intending to give it back to her senpai when she felt a gentle weight on her shoulders stopping her and looked up. " No, you keep it." Mori gently wrapped the jacket back around her small frame. Haruhi looked up again at this and flushed, feeling somehow fragile and protected. "I'll give it back to you later." Mori chuckled at this, tenderly ruffling her hair. " No Haruhi .. I said keep it." Afraid her voice would betray her, she nodded. _He gave me his Jacket! .. Wait, it's probably because I'm all wet. But .. He told me to keep it. _Haruhi snuggled into Mori's Jacket when he wasn't looking.

Takashi turned looking for the rest of the group off to the side a ways off and called to his cousin. "Mitsukuni!" Honey turned upon hearing his name and saw what Takashi had missed. Grinning, Honey ran over crying happily. "Haru chan!.. Haru chan! We were so worried!" Honey skidded across the grass on his knees, stopping in front of Takashi wrapping Haruhi jacket and all in a hug. "Haru chan, you can hold Usa chan till we get back to the school." Honey pulled the stuffed pink bunny from his Jacket pocket and tucked it into Haruhi's arms. "Arigato senpai. I feel better already." Haruhi smiled hugging the small bunny to her chest. Kyoya walked up to the group sitting on the grass and for a moment Haruhi could see a smile on his lips and concern in his eyes before the glare on his glasses hid any emotion. "You did well Haruhi. As such I won't charge you for the damages to your costume or the carriage." Pulling out his phone to call a car, Kyoya patted her shoulder. "I'm glad you're alright."

Tamaki tilted his head to the side in confusion when Kyoya pulled out his phone. " Kyoya, mon ami … what are you doing? You know we can't call our cars." Kyoya gave his friend a look that clearly said _Do you even think before you open your mouth? _" Yes we can't call OUR cars but that doesn't mean I can't make a call to the Hitachiin's driver." Tamaki stared dumbfounded . " Oh … right."

As the car pulled up along the side of the road Mori carefully set Haruhi on her feet from his position on the ground. Once on his own feet he started to pick her up once again to carry her to the waiting car. "That's alright Mori senpai, I .. I can walk." Haruhi cleared her throat in an effort to hide her stutter. Haruhi smiled up at her tall senpai holding Usa chan in the crook of her arm. _What did I do that for?! .. He was going to hold me again .. And I said no.. why did I have to open my mouth? _Haruhi berated herself. "Ah, of course Haruhi" Mori smiled, gently ruffled her damp hair and Haruhi was once again glad he couldn't see the flush staining her face. _He said my name. _Mori shortened his stride to match the small girl's at his side as they walked up the bank to the car. From the corner of his eye he saw her stumble, having tripped over a hold in the ground and quickly reached out a hand to steady her. Mori looked down at the small girl with a questioning look. _Are you alright? _Haruhi looked up and couldn't stop herself from giggling. " I'm fine Mori senpai. I guess I'm just clumsy today."

The other hosts had stopped to watch as Haruhi stumbled and Mori upon instinct reached out to steady their host club princess. Kyoya quickly snapped a few pictures. " We may have to rearrange hosting groups when this is over. Everyone will be happy and we should make quite a profit as well." Honey giggled as Tamaki cheered Mori on . " That was so dashing!" Hikaru and Kaoru made a mental note to tease the two about it later. Everyone noticed though that even when Haruhi was steady again, Mori's hand never left it's protective hold at her elbow. Kyoya made sure to get plenty of shots of this as well.

Honey ran past Mori and Haruhi calling happily as he climbed in the car first. "I wanna sit next to Haru chan!" Haruhi smiled as Mori gently held the soaked fabric of her skirt up, at a respectable height so she could climb in after Honey. Not realizing his own actions till he was seated next to her, Mori attempted to hide his embarrassment by helping her with her seatbelt. Haruhi smiled feeling the ever-present blush on her cheeks increase as he made sure to tuck his jacket around her before fastening the seatbelt. "Don't want you getting cold." Haruhi snuggled down in Mori's Jacket, being enveloped in his scent. Takashi caught Haruhi snuggling into his jacket this time when he sat back in his own seat. Haruhi looked up blushing from her neck to her hairline when she met Mori's gaze feeling suddenly shy. _He saw! Oh no .. he had to have seen. _" Than.. Thank you for the Jacket, it's um.. Warm." _What's happening to me? I'm behaving like a client! Mori senpai must think I 'm behaving so strangely. _ Before Takashi could respond Tamaki slid in and sat down, followed by Kyoya and the twins who gave their driver instructions to have someone come see to the horses and carriage.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free and very welcome to review and or send me a message if you have any ideas or thoughts!**

**P.s. I'm still not done yet! ;D Don't worry.**


	4. A Kidnapping and Dress Up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host club in any shape or form! OHSHC belongs to the amazing Hatori Bisco! If I did Mori and Haruhi would have ended up together. I also do not own the song "My Guardian Angel", this wonderfully beautiful song belongs to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**To my best friend Abby who acted as my sounding board! Oh the conversations you have with your best friends! I dedicate this to you!**

* * *

Fifteen minutes later after listening to Hikaru and Kaoru tell their side of the story; explaining in great detail how the carriage hit a rock at high-speed causing it to jolt, throwing Hikaru. Watching Haruhi take off by herself, they finally pulled up at Ouran Academy. The driver came around the car, opening the door. The twins climbed out still laughing at Tamaki's reaction to their story. Kyoya followed dragging their dramatic king behind him. "Come on.. Otousan. Lets not hold everyone else up. We still have to get everything ready for the dance." Tamaki straightened himself out in a flash at this and smoothed down his hair. " Ah yes, of course Okaasan"

Haruhi stared to get up and realized that while she was content and warm in Mori's Jacket, her arms were trapped. _I don't know whether to be embarrassed about this or not. It's not like anyone planned this. _"Mori senpai, please could you..?" Mori turned back to see Haruhi blushing and very much stuck in her seat. Honey slipped past Haruhi as Takashi helped her unbuckle the seatbelt. Honey heard Takashi chuckling as he climbed out of the car and looked to his friends. " I didn't plan for that to happen but I really wish I had because that's cute."

Honey quickly shut the car door to block Haruhi and his cousin from hearing. " Alright everyone, this is it! Tama chan, meet me in Music Room # 3. I will be there with Takashi getting ready and we can go over the song. Hika chan and Kao chan, you're up! Don't let me down!" Here the twins saluted. "Kyo chan I know you know what to do! .. Is everyone ready?" Honey heard Mori trying to open the door and quickly pulled it open with an exclamation. " Ne.. Takashi! Haruhi, I'm sorry.. I must have accidentally closed the door without thinking." Takashi gave Honey a look as he helped the small girl from the car. _Mitsukuni.. You're up to something. _Once again not realizing his actions, Takashi had one hand at her elbow as the other held the long skirt of her dress up.

Haruhi barely had time to give Honey back his Usa chan before the twins were grabbing her arms and dragging her off. "Hey!… Wait a second! You guys!" Haruhi found herself almost panicking when she started to feel Mori's jacket slipping from her shoulders. _Mori senpai's jacket! ..Oh no .. I can't loose it. _ Haruhi put her feet down making Hikaru and Kaoru skid to a stop. "You guys! I'll go with you willingly, but please wait one second." Hikaru and Kaoru watched as Haruhi slipped her arms into Mori senpai's jacket. "Sorry Haruhi" The twins replied in unison. "You're still soaking wet.." Hikaru started, while Kaoru finished. " ..and we have the perfect outfit for you to change into!" Haruhi let herself be dragged off, knowing it was pretty much useless to fight it. "You guys are going to make me look like a girl again aren't you?" Hikaru and Kaoru just laughed and proceeded to pull her along through the central hall to an adjoining room. "Music Room #3 is being used for something right now " Kaoru started as Hikaru chimed in. "..so we'll be in here. Which is good anyway since we're having the dance right out in the central hall and court-yard"

Haruhi watched as Hikaru pulled a folded screen from the corner, setting it up as Kaoru set about pulling a clothing bag from a rack off to the side. " When did that get here?" Kaoru looked up at her comment and grinned. "Well did you think we wouldn't have spare outfits? We've designed our own line you know. We put them here for tonight, just incase." Hikaru laughed as he set up make up and supplies on the vanity in front of her. " It looks like we'll need them tonight." Kaoru came up behind Haruhi and helped her off with the jacket. At Haruhi's lingering look at the item of clothing, Kaoru hung it on the back of the chair to help it dry. " Don't worry Haruhi. It'll be here when you are done." Handing her some fluffy towels he pointed her to the screen. " Go dry off and I'll hand you some clean clothes."

Pealing the wet dress from her equally damp body, Haruhi tossed it over the side of the screen and proceeded to dry herself off. Just as she hung the towels over the screen Kaoru handed over a stack of clothes. "Put these on." looking at the items of clothing Haruhi flushed. "Kaoru! Why do I need these? .. Can't I put something else on?" Haruhi could hear Hikaru next to Kaoru. " Just take off the old and put these on! Your outfit won't look right if you don't wear them. Besides, your clothes are wet.. Remember? We don't have anything else but these." Haruhi huffed under her breath and grudgingly tossed the rest of her own soaked clothing over the screen, slipping on the fresh dry clothes. _Of all the things.. A corset? I knew it! I'm being dressed girly again! _

After ten minutes had passed and Haruhi had still not come out the twins sighed and called out in unison. " Haruhi .. Come out." Haruhi peeked around the side of the screen. "I can't come out like this!" Hikaru and Kaoru stared at each other before Hikaru spoke with Kaoru chiming in. " Haruhi .. Everything important is covered , you're decent. Come out so we can help with the rest." Sighing. Haruhi slowly stepped out in stockinged feet, dressed in a corset with a crinoline, layered with a small petticoat. Hikaru and Kaoru waited at the vanity. "See, you're just fine. Now come over here so we can fix you up." Haruhi sat down feeling a bit uncomfortable even if everything thing important was covered. " Can't I get dressed first you guys?" The twins shared a look. " No, we don't want to get anything on the outfit."

_I still don't know what they are planning but I know it's something. Well, they've never made me look hideous before .. _Haruhi gave in with a sigh allowing them to fuss over her as they applied her makeup and fixed her hair. Once finished Hikaru and Kaoru stood back giving her a thumbs up. Haruhi looked into the mirror only to find the twins had covered it up. At a look from Hikaru, Haruhi stood on the raised platform in the middle of the room. "Raise your arms." At their bidding she raised her arms above her hand. Haruhi watched as they lowered a mass of fabric over her head. It turned out to be a very full skirt. "How am I going to move in this? It's voluminous!" Hikaru moved behind her to make sure the skirt was securely fastened around Haruhi's slim waist while Kaoru knelt to fix the hem. " Don't worry about it. If you trip, I'm sure Mori senpai will be right there to catch you.." The twins teased as they laced the small girl into the matching corset.

Haruhi stared straight ahead feeling the familiar blush raising to her cheeks. _They know? Was it so easy to tell? Who else knows? _Hikaru and Kaoru looked up to find the host club princess lost in thought and gently squeezed her hands. " Haruhi .. Calm down. We won't tell." Haruhi blinked repeatedly and looked at her friends, biting her lip with nervousness. "Who told you?"

At this the brothers looked at her, smirking. "A little bunny."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all love reading it as much as I love writing it. Please review and/or send me a message with your thoughts and ideas. I love hearing them. **

**Sorry guys and gals but you won't get to know what our Haruhi's dress looks like till the chapter after next. *shields myself from frustrated fans* BUT .. But .. We'll see what our ever loyal Mori and adorably sneaky Honey are up to next!**

**As always, keep checking in. I'm still not done yet! ;D**


	5. Takashi Gets Answers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host club in any shape or form! OHSHC belongs to the amazing Hatori Bisco! If I did Mori and Haruhi would have ended up together. I also do not own the song "My Guardian Angel", this wonderfully beautiful song belongs to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**To my best friend Abby who acted as my sounding board! Oh the conversations you have with your best friends! I dedicate this to you!**

* * *

Tamaki started to throw a fit; seeing the mischievous duo snatch up Haruhi. Before he could chase after them screaming and hollering, Honey stomped none too gently on his foot while Kyoya smacked him in the face with his notebook. "Baka! Haruhi is fine and you know it!" Honey stared Tamaki down causing the host club king to shudder. "Tama chan! Don't you dare ruin this plan or so help me, I will use you as my practice dummy!" Tamaki visibly swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Gomen you guys.. I sort of forgot." Kyoya stared at his absentminded best friend." You really are an idiot, aren't you? Come on ..Otousan, lets find you some dry clothes before you get sick and I have to listen to your pathetic moaning."

Having missed Mitsukuni's warning to Tamaki, Takashi was just about to go rescue Haruhi when he saw Mitsukuni stomp on Tamaki's foot. _ You're up to something Mitsukuni. _Kyoya pulled out his phone; calling Kaoru. " I'm coming to pick up the outfit for Tamaki. I know .. I know. Just hang it on the doorknob." Flipping his phone closed, Kyoya motioned for everyone to follow. Mitsukuni climbed up to sit on Takashi's shoulders as they set off through the central hall to find the adjoining room's door closed. They usually use this room for quick costume changes during big events and to find it closed was odd. Hanging from the doorknob was a clear garment bag holding an elaborately decorated Hitachiin suit. Taking the garment bag, Kyoya rapped once on the door to let the occupants know he'd retrieved the suit. "Alright everyone, let's go. Our beloved leader needs to change and I believe all of us could use a rest." Turning on his heel Kyoya lead the group back to the club room where he sent Tamaki off to change.

Anticipating his small cousin's cravings, Takashi disappeared behind the sectioned off area where they kept all the snacks; bringing back cups of tea and a slice of strawberry cream cake for Honey. After setting a steaming cup before Kyoya , where he sat typing away on his pineapple laptop and another cup for Tamaki; Takashi sat down to sip at his own tea while Honey devoured his slice of cake. Mitsukuni sat back smiling happily and pushed the plate away from him. Looking up at his cousin, Mitsukuni suddenly looked nervous. "Takashi, I'm sorry. I know you know, that I'm keeping something from you. Please don't be angry with me? I didn't want to tell you right away because I wanted it to be a surprise .. And well I had to wait till Haru chan wasn't around." Here Mitsukuni smiled knowingly. Takashi set his tea-cup down gently and looked at his cousin. _What exactly is he planning if he doesn't want Haruhi to know? _"Mitsukuni, I'm not angry. I understand; but do you think you could tell me what's going on?" Mitsukuni gave him a happy smile.

Tamaki stepped out from behind the curtain of the changing area; holding his arms out to display his outfit. "Don't I have an amazing fashion sense?" Kyoya looked up as he closed his Pineapple laptop. "Tamaki you and everyone else here knows that you didn't have anything to do with choosing that. I am feeling a tad generous so I won't tell Hikaru and Kaoru that you said that." Honey looked up briefly when Tamaki emerged. "Tama chan, I put the music sheets at the piano for you! We don't have a lot of time, get practicing!" Hugging his Usa chan close, Mitsukuni looked up at his silent cousin. " Takashi, you and I both know you're in love with Haru chan." Takashi nodded for him to continue. " You've always looked out for me and taken care of me, even when we both know I don't need it. The point is, you're always taking care of someone else above yourself. Now I want to take care of you." Mitsukuni smiled and giggled at the stunned look on Takashi's face. " Ne .. Takashi. I want you to be happy and .." Here Mitsukuni tilted his head to the side in that adorable way of his. " Haru chan makes you happy, and I think you make Haru chan VERY happy.."

Takashi was just reaching out for his cup of tea again when his small cousin's words clicked in his head. _Mitsukuni thinks I make Haruhi happy? _"Mitsukuni…" Takashi looked his cousin in the eyes. _You know I am content to look after you. _ Mitsukuni smiled and reached up to pat his loyal guardian's hair. " I know Takashi but you won't be content with just me forever. I also know you love her. So.. I've pulled everyone in to help!" Mitsukuni jumped up from his seat and grabbed Takashi, pulling him along to the piano where Tamaki was practicing. " Tama chan and I are going to play a special song for you and Haru chan to dance to. I think you'll like it!" The small martial artist handed his cousin one of the music sheets with the title of the song. "Your Guardian Angel". Takashi looked from Tamaki at the piano to Kyoya at the table and finally back to Honey. Takashi didn't have to read the lyrics. It was one of his favorite songs. Mitsukuni grinned in a knowing way. " I've heard Haru chan singing it a lot .. I have a feeling it reminds her of someone…" Takashi looked around at his friends, nodding his head in thanks. "Kyo chan, Hika chan and Kao chan are helping too but that is a special surprise that I won't tell." Mitsukuni stood firm and Takashi knew his cousin wasn't about to give way.

Takashi chuckled patting Mitsukuni's head. "I understand and I promise not to ask. I know you want to surprise me." Mitsukuni smiled and threw his Usa chan in the air, catching her happily. "Ne .. Takashi you stay here! I need to go pick up your outfit. Haru chan will be so surprised!" Takashi stared after his smaller cousin as he disappeared around a corner. _So, I was right .. You are up to something Mitsukuni. I wonder if Haruhi has any idea? _

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please feel free to send me a review and/or message. I love hearing from you all about it and any ideas you may have. Next chapter we get to see how the twins have designed Haruhi's dress! Stay tuned!**

**Ps. Still not done yet! ;D**


	6. Of Midnight Blue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host club in any shape or form! OHSHC belongs to the amazing Hatori Bisco! If I did Mori and Haruhi would have ended up together. I also do not own the song "My Guardian Angel", this wonderfully beautiful song belongs to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**To my best friend Abby who acted as my sounding board! Oh the conversations you have with your best friends! I dedicate this to you!**

**You can find the link of what Haruhi's outfit looks like at the bottom! **

* * *

Haruhi stood on the raised platform while Kaoru knelt at her feet, his head and shoulders hidden under her voluminous skirt as he helped slip her heels on. Just as Haruhi lifted her left foot at Kaoru's bidding; his phone rang. Stopping in the middle of putting Haruhi's heels on, Kaoru answered his phone. "Hello. What?! You can't come in! Okay, okay… I'll hang it on the doorknob but knock on the door when you have it, alright?" Kaoru hung up the phone and realized Haruhi was wobbling around on one foot, he had forgotten to let go of her left foot. " Ah! Gomen Haruhi!" Kaoru apologized as he moved out from under her massive skirt. " Hikaru, hold her up will you? That was Kyoya senpai, he needs me to put Tono's outfit out for him to retrieve." Hikaru moved up to Haruhi's side taking her arm and acting as a brace while Kaoru took Tamaki's outfit, in it's own garment bag off the rack and opened the door to hang it on the doorknob.

Hearing footsteps coming down the central hall Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi exchanged a panicked look. "Shut the door!" Hikaru hissed as he ran up to the door, quickly closing it. "Whoah… Guys!" The twins turned at Haruhi's panicked voice and rushed over upon seeing her flailing her arms; about to topple off the platform. " Haruhi! Gomen.." Hikaru and Kaoru apologized over and over as Hikaru steadied her once more; Kaoru knelt, slipping the forgotten heel on her left foot. Stepping back, the two looked their friend, turned model over. " I knew we made the right choice making this dress for Haruhi!" Hikaru turn to Kaoru, forgetting their small friend for a minute. "She looks good in that color." The brothers turned as one, a smirk playing at their lips. " Mori senpai will be surprised, that's for sure!"

Haruhi, about to speak up at being talked about like she wasn't in the room stopped and froze at their comment, feeling self-conscious. _What will Mori senpai think? Will he like it? Is it wrong for me to want him to like it? _"You ..you think Mori senpai will approve?" Haruhi tried to clear her throat to hide her nervousness. This might have worked with anyone else, but Hikaru and Kaoru knew almost as well as Honey senpai. "Haruhi .. Trust us, we've never let you down, right?" Kaoru came up behind her, carefully fastening a simple yet expensive necklace around her neck. " Not only will Mori senpai be surprised; you will be the most stunning girl there." Hikaru fastened a matching bracelet around Haruhi's left wrist. "Kaoru, I think Kyoya senpai may have to bring in some of his family's police force tonight. Otherwise we'll all be kept too busy beating men of Haruhi with sticks to dance." Haruhi suddenly pictured a scene like the beach all over again, the twin going insane and pummeling guys.

Rolling her eyes, Haruhi laughed at their teasing comments. "Will you two stop it? We all know that won't happen." Both brothers looked up at Haruhi, grinning as if they had a secret and spoke in unison. " Oh Haruhi .. You haven't even seen yourself yet. Wait till you see for yourself and then you tell us whether we are right or not." _Do I really look that good? _Hikaru took her hand and spun her around before a covered, full-length mirror. " I think you should be allowed to see yourself now. Brother dear, the mirror if you please. Let us gaze upon our finest work!" Haruhi saw little roses swirling around her vision for a few seconds from being spun around so quickly and didn't notice Kaoru had removed the covering from the mirror till her vision cleared and then her breath caught.

Haruhi stood speechless looking at herself in the mirror. Hikaru and Kaoru had added extinctions to her hair, making it longer. Her hair was styled elegantly in a low bun; wisps of hair falling loose on her neck, while her bangs fell on either side of her face, framing it in gentle waves. Haruhi realized they had woven dark blue roses into her bun. The proud duo smiled with pride as she gently fingered one section of her bangs. "Oh Haruhi… look at the rest of you."

Slowly, Haruhi took in the rest of her ensemble. The fashion forward twins had dressed her in a gown of midnight blue .. It almost looked like she was wearing the night sky. The bodice, edged in white Jeweled flowers, wrapping around her and almost intertwined with each other in the middle like living vines fit just right; showing off a chest she never thought was there. The underskirt of her beautiful ball gown showed the white flowers along the hem and front of her underskirt, growing upwards as if looking for the sun. The overskirt held a blue rose placed at the hip and split in front and back to reveal the front of the underskirt and the beautiful flowering detail flowing along the edge and up the back of her train. Haruhi timidly lifted her skirts to find even her shoes matched. Gaping at herself raising a hand to her chest, finally noticed the delicate sliver necklace gracing her slender neck, like woven flowers; the matching bracelet at her wrist. "Oh.. You two .. I can't wear this, it's way too much and must be extremely expensive!" The duo flitted around her smoothing out her skirts. "Don't be silly Haruhi, think of it as a gift, for being our best friend. Besides, we told you.. We made it for you."

The small girl smiled, a gentle blush covering her cheeks. _I was wrong, I don't look like a girl. I look like a woman. _The twins chucked , seeing their spirited friend suddenly speechless. "You definitely look like our host club princess now!" Haruhi tenderly fingered the material of her skirt. " I feel like a princess. I am afraid you've spoiled me now guys. Thank you both!" Hikaru and Kaoru stood back to watch their best friend admiring their work and if only in silence, admitting femininity. Suddenly Haruhi realized something. _I'm wearing his color! _

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please feel free to send me a review and/or message. I love hearing from you all about it and any ideas you may have. **

**The link to Haruhi's outfit. I hope it lives up to the Hitachiin name! Just take out the spaces and add the HTTP stuff. **

_ i. imgur Dot com/OWnQubs Dot png_ **I do apologize if the link won't work for you. If you'd really like to see it let me know and I can email it to you or something. **

**Ps. Still not done yet! ;D**


	7. Always Beautiful

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host club in any shape or form! OHSHC belongs to the amazing Hatori Bisco! If I did Mori and Haruhi would have ended up together. I also do not own the song "My Guardian Angel", this wonderfully beautiful song belongs to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**To my best friend Abby who acted as my sounding board! Oh the conversations you have with your best friends! I dedicate this to you! A big THANK YOU also to Cute Nerdy Asian, for giving me some great ideas!**

* * *

Once around the corner, Honey came to a stop. Peeking to make sure no sneaky hosts were 'inconspicuously' following him, Honey tucked Usa chan safely in his pocket and set off for the central hall. _ Now to sneak a peek at Haru chan and get Takashi's outfit! _ Honey stood in front of the room the twins had Haruhi hidden away in. Looking at the door, he debated whether to knock or not. _ Haru chan might not be decent, I better knock._ The loli-shota knocked on the door three times and waited patiently for someone to open the door. Inside the room, Hikaru and Kaoru heard a faint knocking on the door and smiled at one another. Haruhi was all dressed and ready to knock them dead. Now they were bored, looking from Haruhi to the door, they Ignored their visitor and continued to watch Haruhi gape at herself.

Grinning, the twins watched as Haruhi looked down at her feet with curiosity ."You guys, will I even be able to walk in this get up without killing myself?" The mischievous duo exchanged a sneaky look. _Perfect timing Haruhi! _ " Well give us a twirl then, that should be proof enough." Just as Honey decided to chance it and walk in, Haruhi swirled around on the platform; a vision of night and flowers. Mitsukuni stood in the doorway with a look of surprise plastered on his face. " Haru chan, you look great!" _She's lovely! Takashi is going to flip his lid! _Honey smiled in his sweet little way and Haruhi flushed with pleasure. Honey always had a way of soothing her nerves and making her feel comfortable, much like Mori. "Arigato, Honey senpai."

The twins pouted at the lack of excitement. " Well that didn't work like we wanted it to.." Haruhi and Honey both turned with questioning looks to the duo. "Eh? You two have just kidnapped me, dressed me up and made me into a porcelain doll. Were you seriously going to mess up all of your hard work with a prank?" Hikaru and Kaoru attempted innocence. "Awe .. Haruhi, can it be; You're worried about how you'll look to Mori senpai?" Kaoru propped his elbow on his brothers shoulder. "Besides, we were only anxious to see who would be coming in. We heard the knocking on the door, we actually thought it might be Tono." Mitsukuni looked up at Haruhi through his bangs, smiling reassuringly. " Don't worry Haru chan, Takashi won't be able to take his eyes off you!" Haruhi suddenly found it a little hard to breath upon the realization that Honey senpai knew. _Honey senpai knows? Who told him? .. Wait, that doesn't seem right… _ Haruhi turned, crimson blush staining her cheeks and looked at the twins. "A little bunny huh?" Stepping carefully off the platform, skirts rustling around her; Haruhi carefully took a seat. " Ho- Honey senpai?.."

Mitsukuni watched as his best friend absent-mindedly pulled his cousin's Jacket around her bare shoulders. The loli-shota knelt at her skirts. "Haru chan, breathe. It's alright.. Yes, I know. I've known for a long time. Ne.. Haru chan you have to believe me, everything will be alright." _Poor Haru chan .. It's one thing for her to know and accept her feelings for Takashi ..but she's terrified that other people know it. _Haruhi looked down into her small senpai's up turned face, gone was the little loli-shota; in his place knelt seventeen year old, Mitsukuni Haninozuka the man; champion martial artist. _Honey senpai never lies, if he says everything will be alright, it's true. _Taking a deep, calming breath; Haruhi smiled gratefully at her senpai. " You're right Honey senpai, I mean, it's not like Mori senpai knows. ..Right?"

Honey just smiled, gently squeezing her hands and stood. The loli-shota was back in a matter of seconds. Honey turned, bouncing with excitement toward the twins. " I almost forgot! Hika chan, Kao chan. I also came to pick up Takashi's outfit along with Kyo chan's and my own for tonight!" _Besides sneaking a peek at Haruhi so I can tease Takashi about it! _ Hikaru moved over to the clothing rack off to the side of the room, pulling off three garment bags. Kaoru noticed Haruhi was eyeing the one garment bag with Mori's name on it and exchanged a knowing look with his brother. " You know it wouldn't be any fun for us if you got to see what Mori senpai is wearing." Hikaru chuckled at the look of surprise on the small girl's face. " It's only fair if you remember, he won't get to see you till later either." Haruhi caught herself burying her face in Mori's jacket when Kaoru actually guessed her thoughts and blushed brightly. " Oh… What is wrong with me? I'm acting like a client again and a girl!" Hikaru and Kaoru looked up at Haruhi's quiet statement and broke out in peals of laughter. Haruhi slumped in her chair, feeling self-conscious with their laughter. When she wasn't looking, Honey stalked over, staring them down and whispered. " If you don't want to join Tamaki as my practice dummies I suggest you shut it! " Hikaru and Kaoru paled and quickly shut up handing the garment bags to their senpai. Honey smiles happily talking the outfits. "Arigato Hika chan, Kao chan! I don't need to remind you both to change as well do I? I'll be back with the others once we're all set!"

Honey walked over to Haruhi clutching the garment bags to his chest; smiling up at her in a cute and almost secretive way. "Ne.. Haru chan, don't worry. Takashi always thinks you're beautiful." Haruhi looked up confused. Before she could ask him what he meant, Honey was already closing the door with a smile. "Everything is going to be alright Haru chan, trust me!" Haruhi sat staring at the closed-door when suddenly Honey's words hit her_. Takashi always thinks I'm beautiful? … No, he probably just meant that I look nice and shouldn't worry…Right? _

* * *

_**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I do apologize for taking awhile to update. I struggled a bit with this chapter for some unknown reason. Please feel free to send me a review and/or message. I love hearing from you all about it and any ideas you may have. **_

_**P.s. As always, keep checking in. I'm still not done yet! ;D **_


	8. A Sharp Dressed Man

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host club in any shape or form! OHSHC belongs to the amazing Hatori Bisco! If I did Mori and Haruhi would have ended up together. I also do not own the song "My Guardian Angel", this wonderfully beautiful song belongs to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**To my best friend Abby, who acted as my sounding board! Oh the conversations you have with your best friend! I dedicate this to you!**

* * *

Takashi looked up from scanning the sheet music when Mitsukuni came through the door carrying garment bags. Dropping the music sheets, Takashi moved to take the load from his small cousin. "Arigato, Takashi! How are things going?" hoisting the three clothing bags over one shoulder, Takashi ruffled his cousin's hair affectionately. " Tamaki is doing well, though he keeps trying to convince me that we should use something more 'classical'. Mitsukuni, I know he's trying to help but this is something you've been planning awhile, I am guessing. If he doesn't stop soon with his suggestions .. I may even lose it!" Mitsukuni stopped in his tracks at his quiet guardian's words. " He is? .. Don't worry, I'll talk to Tama chan. Ne .. Takashi would you please give Kyo chan his outfit and ask him to change?" Nodding in the affirmative, his cousin took up the garment bag with Kyoya's name; striding over to the shadow king as requested. Honey watched Takashi walk off before moving on silent feet towards Tamaki at the Piano. Sneaking up behind the host club king, Honey watched as Tamaki thumbed through a different set of music. "Ne…Tama chan, what are you doing?" Tamaki screeched in surprise, whipping his head around and swallowed hard upon seeing his smaller senpai standing behind him. The question was mild enough and asked in a sweet tone but Tamaki knew he was in big trouble. " Ah .. Hon- Honey senpai! I was.. I was .." Honey looked up at the obnoxious yet loveable host club king. " You were what, Tama chan? Takashi tells me you've been trying to change the music? You wouldn't do that, now would you? Since it is .. MY idea?" Tamaki squirmed under his senpai's gaze. " Ah ..well, I thought some classical music would be more romantic." One look at Honey and Tamaki remembered threats of practice dummies. " No no .. What was I thinking? I.. I ah .. Was just looking over some other scores for the rest of the dance! Yes, that's it!"

Honey smiled in his sweet little way and slid onto the piano bench with Tamaki. " Good, because I'm sure you remember what happens if you mess this up.." Honey smiled sweetly taking the music sheets from Tamaki and replacing them with the correct ones, slid off the bench; calling over his shoulder as he ran off to get dressed himself. "Keep practicing Tama chan! This needs to be perfect!"

Mitsukuni found Takashi staring at the garment back with his own name on it as he stepped out of the dressing area. "Ne .. Takashi, you have to open it to get dressed.." Takashi hummed, fingering the zipper. _Well those two have never made me look bad yet, right? _Mitsukuni, seeing his best friend suffering, if only to his eyes; from nerves decided a distraction was in order. "Wait till you see Haru chan Takashi, You're going to be so surprised!" Takashi turned suddenly and for a split second Mitsukuni saw the little half-smile lingering on his face. _I don't think I've ever seen Takashi blush before.. _Takashi busied himself with unzipping the garment bag. "Haruhi is always beautiful." Mitsukuni smiles up at his quiet cousin. "Of course she is Takashi, but you'll flip your lid when you see her!"

The clang of piano keys followed by a shout alerted them to impending doom as Tamaki came running over wailing. " Honey senpai!.. How could you see Haruhi before Otousan? I'm her Otousan! I should be able to see, not the neighbor!" Kyoya followed behind, rolling his eyes sharing a look with his two other hosts'. _And here we go! _Mitsukuni inwardly cringed at the look on Takashi's face and braced himself. Takashi had left his outfit hanging in the changing room and was now rolling his shoulders. _Should I stop him? Nah … _Mitsukuni motioned for Kyoya to step back as Takashi loomed over Tamaki. "That's it!" Tamaki visibly shook at the deep voice of his senpai; Turning around slowly to look up at a very annoyed Mori senpai. " You're an idiot Tamaki. Haruhi is not your daughter, I am not the neighbor.. You had better suck it up because I'm in this for keeps if she'll have me" Tamaki squeaked and nodded. Unable to find the words, he turned on his heel and slunk back to the piano. _I guess I have been out of line with Mori senpai. He must be feeling so many things right now and I've behaved rudely. _ Tamaki looked up feeling a weight on his head and smiled sheepishly at his senpai. Takashi patted Tamaki's head smiling. " Everyone's emotions are running on high Tamaki, it's alright. Just know, I'm not going anywhere. Haruhi will always be safe with me. I'd never intentionally hurt her, you know that." Honey and Kyoya watched as Tamaki fell down on the piano bench with a sigh as Takashi walked off to get dressed. The shadow king shared a look with his small senpai. _Finally! Someone said it! _

Ten minutes later, the hosts' found Takashi standing at the full-length mirror fixing his tie. The trio stopped in their tracks at the sight of their friend. Takashi Morinozuka stood tall and handsome in a tuxedo of navy blue. The shirt crisp and white, tucked neatly into navy blue slacks over beautifully polished black shoes. Over the shirt Takashi wore a vest of steel-blue, matching the tie perfectly fixed with a silver clasp. "Ne..Takashi, you look great!" Takashi turned at Mitsukuni's happy shout; fixing his cufflinks. Kyoya cleared his throat and smiled before the glint off his glasses hid all traces. " Very nice, the twins have done well. I shall have to see about them making more outfits for the club." Tamaki stood wriggling with happiness. " Mori senpai, you clean up nice! So very dashing! .. I'm so excited!" Kyoya, Honey and Mori chose to ignore their king as he babbled on to himself. Mitsukuni motioned for his tall cousin to bend down, placing a neatly folded handkerchief in the breast pocket of Takashi's jacket.

Takashi ruffled Mitsukuni's hair affectionately. "Ah.. Arigato Mitsukuni." Standing up, Takashi rolled his shoulders and buttoned his jacket. _Well I feel good .. I look alright.. _ Taking one last look in the mirror to make sure everything was satisfactory, Takashi turned to his friends. " Ready?" As everyone headed for the door Takashi stopped his cousin in a moment of uncertainty. " Mitsukuni, I look alright?" The loli-shota smiled up at his nervous loyal shadow; squeezing his hand in reassurance. " You look like the perfect gentleman, very sharp." Takashi relaxed at that and walked after Tamaki and Kyoya, Honey following up in the rear; closing the music room door behind them. _ I think Haru chan is going to be just as surprised as Takashi! _

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you continue to enjoy this story of mine. I've come to love it so much. I do apologize for the long wait for an update. I ended up catching a cold that wouldn't let me write for a while. :P Anyway.. Please feel free to read and review! I welcome your thoughts and ideas.**

P.s. Don't worry, I'm still not done yet! ;D Also if you're interested in what Takashi's outfit looks like. Let me know and I'll give you the link. 


	9. Time Stops

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host club in any shape or form! OHSHC belongs to the amazing Hatori Bisco! If I did Mori and Haruhi would have ended up together. I also do not own the song "My Guardian Angel", this wonderfully beautiful song belongs to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**To my best friend Abby, who acted as my sounding board! Oh the conversations you have with your best friend! I dedicate this to you!**

* * *

Once outside the music room Takashi offered Mitsukuni a piggyback ride. " No thanks Takashi, I don't want to mess up your suit." Smiling, Honey carefully tucked his Usa chan into a specially designed pocket on the inside of his jacket. _I'll have to thank Hika chan and Kao chan for the idea. Now Usa chan is safely tucked away. _ Taking his silent cousin's hand; Honey gently tugged him along, smiling and chattering on with excitement. " I can't ruin you're suit Takashi! Tonight is going to be special I promise! Wait till you see Haru chan, better yet..wait till she sees you!" Takashi chuckled to himself willingly letting himself be pulled along after his best friend. _If Mitsukuni is this excited about everything, Haruhi must look like a princess! _

Kyoya and Tamaki followed after their senpais after watching with surprise as Honey pulled Mori after him as they ahead of them, talking excitedly. Tamaki turned to Kyoya about to pull him along as well, not wanting to be left out for a second when Kyoya sent him a bone chilling stare. "Don't even think about it! There's no rush you know, we have time. Besides, I think Honey senpai is taking Mori senpai ahead of us for another reason." Tamaki visibly shrunk and pouted. " Oh .. Of course Okaasan, you're right." Kyoya though about telling Tamaki that he already had the stage set up for them but one look at his over excitable best friend's face had Kyoya reconsidering things. _I don't have to tell him. I suppose it really wouldn't cause too much damage to let him believe he has some kind of mission. Well if it makes him feel better, at least he won't be whining at me. I'll just run it by Honey senpai before hand._

Honey pulled Takashi all the way to the central hall and stopped at the stairs. When Takashi looked down on his small cousin with confusion; Honey smiled. " I need you to wait here Takashi. Kyo chan, Tama chan and I will fetch Haru chan and the twins." Seeing the fleeting look of disappointment flash across Takashi's face; Honey patted his arm. "Don't worry Takashi, you'll see her soon. I promise." grinning mischievously, Honey grabbed both Kyoya and Tamaki by their sleeves, walking off up the stairs between them. Takashi stared after his friends, eyebrow raised showing his confusion. The look Mitsukuni gave him before taking off was telling. _What are you up to now Mitsukuni? _Sighing to himself, Takashi leaned against the railing to wait, staring up at the closed-door the others had disappeared behind. "Haruhi is always worth anything."

Knocking on the door, the three hosts slipped inside the room. Kyoya and Tamaki stopping in their tracks at the sight of Haruhi, who had spun around eagerly in hopes of a silent man. At an excited squeal from their host club king; Hikaru and Kaoru stepped in front of their small work of art as a precaution while Kyoya grabbed at Tamaki's collar, holding him in place as everyone shouted. "NO!" Tamaki having tried to run at Haruhi now hung at an awkward angle in Kyoya's grasp and whined. " Okaasan?! … You guys.. Why can't I hug my Haruhi?" Hikaru and Kaoru stepped forward with arms crossed matching Honey's expression and stance. " Tono …We worked really hard on Haruhi, don't go messing her up!" Haruhi stepped forward once Tamaki got himself under control. "Senpai, I've told you before. I'm not yours. Please stop referring to me as such." While Tamaki is distracted in his corner of woe, Kyoya pulls his senpai aside. "Honey senpai, I thought we might be able to arrange for you and Tamaki to "Take over" the stage? I have everything already set up of course; but our drama king is so upset I figure we could humor him?" Honey looked over at their king slouched in the corner and turned back toward Kyoya nodding. "Sure Kyo chan! It should help things go more smoothly anyway. Now if you'll excuse me." Kyoya watched as his small senpai walked over to Haruhi and gently took her hand, leading her towards the door. Turning back towards the occupants of the room, smiled and called happily as he closed the door. " I'll be right back you guys. I just need to show Haru chan something."

Haruhi followed after Honey and waited while he closed the door and looked around. The central hall was already decorated very elegantly, with vases of roses for every centerpiece. Turning back to look at her small friend; she looked confused. "Honey senpai, not that I mind escaping those three troublemakers, but what are we doing out here?" Honey smiled sweetly up at Haruhi. " I wanted to show you something special Haru chan!" Honey offered Haruhi his arm as they walked down the first few steps. Stopping in his tracks Honey looked up at Haruhi startled. "Haru chan, I forgot Usa chan in the room! Could you wait for me at the bottom of the stairs?" With a nod and an understanding smile from Haruhi, the small martial artist turned on his heel and ran back into the room; smiling to himself. _Perfect, she has no idea I never left Usa chan behind. _Picking up her voluminous skirts carefully in her hands, Haruhi gingerly made her way down the stairs.

Unbeknownst to her, Takashi had been watching her from the moment Mitsukuni lead her out of the room. Takashi watched Haruhi with a mixture of shock and surprise. He certainly wasn't expecting Mitsukuni to come out leading her by the hand. Straightening up from his current position leaning against the railing, Takashi nervously smoothed out his immaculate clothes. _ Haruhi! It's Haruhi! What do I do? .. What do I say? _Struggling with his internal debate, the silent kendo champion continued to watch the small woman making her way carefully down the stairs. Unable to tear his gaze away, he realized two things. She hadn't seen him yet, she was too preoccupied with staying on her feet and two; Haruhi Fujioka was dressed not only in his color, but they actually matched! _We look like a matching set._ Haruhi was a vision in midnight blue, looking as if she had stepped right out of a fairy tale. Taking the precious moments while she wasn't looking, Takashi stared lovingly up at Haruhi. _She looks breathtaking! _

Breathing deeply, Takashi cleared his mind. _I can do this, it's not the end of the world .. Though it feels as if she's turned my whole world upside down. _Watching as Haruhi come closer with each new step; Takashi saw her long skirts get caught in her heel. Realizing that the small woman was going to tip forward and come falling down the stairs before she even knew what happened; Takashi acted on instinct once more. Rushing forward the silent guardian caught Haruhi up in his arms as she started to stumble. Haruhi, her foot caught in her long skirts was about to cry out as she stumbled down the last few stairs when she felt strong arms around her, finding herself being pulled into a now somewhat familiar, chest. Clutching powerful biceps with slender hands; Haruhi looked up with surprise only to find herself staring into stormy grey eyes like the sky right before a storm. Time seemed to have stopped just for the two of them as they became lost in one another's gaze. Just as their lips were a hairs breath away from touching, time speed back up with an excited shout from Honey. "Haru chan! I found Usa chan!"

Pulling away slightly, a blush staining her cheeks; Haruhi smiled up at her savior. " Mori .. Arigato." Making sure she was on her feet once more; Takashi gave a small smile. Hearing noises coming from the top of the stairs, signaling the imminent arrival of the rest of the hosts. Takashi gently lifted the small woman's hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss upon the back of her hand. Meeting her gaze one last time he whispered against the soft skin of her hand. " Save a dance for me." Haruhi lost for words, could only nod. Turning to great the rest of her friends believing Mori was still at her side, Haruhi was surprised when the twins asked where he had gone. _Huh? Where did he go? _

Mitsukuni ran forward smiling happily holding his stuffed bunny. " Sorry for taking so long Haru chan." Seeing Haruhi looking around, Mitsukuni smiled to himself. "Ne ,, Haru chan, don't worry. Takashi just has to do one or two things before the dance. He'll be back soon. " Turning to Kyoya, Honey asked , " Kyo chan would you keep Haru chan company while Hika chan, Kao chan and I take Tamaki to take care of something? We need to do one more thing before the dance starts. " Kyoya nodded and slipped Haruhi's arm through his gently leading her off to a table as Honey disappeared with the others. " Of course, I'd be delighted for some company and this time I won't charge you Haruhi. Come along, let's have a cup of tea before we're bombarded by the masses of fan girls." Haruhi rolled her eyes at Kyoya's comment about not charging her but smiled and carefully picked up her skirts, letting herself be led away. _This day just keeps getting more interesting by the minute. It's a scary thought but I'm so excited at the same time!_

* * *

**_First off, I do apologize for the rather long wait for an update. I was suffering from a bad case of writers block and I never want to do anything by half, specially when it has anything to do with MoriHaru! _**

**_I do hope you enjoyed reading as much as I loved writing this new chapter! I also would like to let you all know, upon request I've made a collage of what the rest of the hosts outfits look like. If you'd like to see I'd be happy to give you the link._**

P.s. Don't worry, I'm still not done yet! ;D 


	10. Not So Secret

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host club in any shape or form! OHSHC belongs to the amazing Hatori Bisco! If I did Mori and Haruhi would have ended up together. I also do not own the song "My Guardian Angel", this wonderfully beautiful song belongs to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Also any text messages and notes will be** bolded**

**To my best friend Abby, who acted as my sounding board! Oh the conversations you have with your best friend! I dedicate this to you! **

* * *

Takashi, having stepped back when Haruhi wasn't looking and before his friends could ask him too many questions about the just about permanent crimson stain to his cheeks, slipped off into the shadows watching his friends and the keeper of his heart for a few moments. Upon seeing Kyoya slip Haruhi's arm through his, Takashi was surprised to find himself jealous. Just as he was trying to reason with himself and stamp out the unnecessary flare of Jealousy, Takashi heard his phone alert him to a text. Reaching into his inside jacket pocket and flipping open his cell phone, he found a text from Kyoya which sent his eyebrows almost up into his hair-line. **Calm down Samurai... I'm only distracting.** Looking up, Takashi had to chuckle, watching Kyoya slip his own phone back into his pocket as he and Haruhi walked away.

_Seriously .. How does he do that? _

Tucking his phone back into his inside jacket pocket, Takashi set off for the 3rd music room at a brisk pace. _Great now I'll probably run into everyone. I really want to do this though.. so .. No backing out. I've come this far_. Taking the stairs easily two at a time, Takashi hit the landing and took off down the north corridor. Reaching the music room Takashi stopped short of opening the door to listen. _It's quiet…I must have beaten them here. Thank you Kendo training! _After stepping through the door and closing it behind him, Takashi moved through the music room to the prep room in the back. This is a music room .. Please tell me it has what I need .. From the corner of his eye he spotted a guitar case sitting on the prep table. Moving closer, Takashi found a note attached. **"I believe you will find this to your satisfaction. You're welcome. Now go sweep her off her feet already! Ps. You owe me ¥ 1467074.95.''** The Kendo Champion moved with quick steps toward the main room, stopping halfway across the room upon seeing Tamaki and the twins bursting through the door arguing over some "plan" of Tamaki's, Honey following behind. _You've got to be kidding me!_ One look at the their tall senpai caring an instrument case and the mischievous trio stopped mid argument to share a knowing look and turning, gave their quiet senpai a thumbs up . Except for the subtle raise of an eyebrow, no one but Honey would know that their sudden presence fazed the quiet man. Walking through his friends, Takashi shouldered the Guitar case and walked through the door, stopping to turn. Just before closing the door he looked back at his friends, still giving him the thumbs up " There are no secrets in this place."

Kyoya and Haruhi sat having tea as the sound of rushing footsteps preceded a certain mischievous trio. Looking up from their tea, the natural and cool Types had to control the desperate urge to laugh as Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki moved not so sneakily through the room. They both were successful until they saw Honey bringing up the rear, walking calmly and yet every few seconds would stage whisper. " Quick! Someone's coming!" and the trio dived behind any available object, going as far as to pose as mannequins. Stopping at the table next to Kyoya and Haruhi, Honey watched the trio make their way to the stage carrying equipment. "Wait for it .." Kyoya and Haruhi looked up to the stage. Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki were stock still staring at the stage which had already been set up. Tamaki and the twins turned around confused with mouths hanging open comically. Kyoya and Haruhi, setting their teacups down; shared a look with Honey and all three burst out laughing. " Oh , I forgot to mention … I may have run ahead and set up the stage while you guys were playing ninja." Honey spoke through chuckles, clutching his sides.

Looking at his watch once the laughter died down Kyoya looked up to their king, still in shock up on stage and smirked. "Nicely done Honey senpai. Very nice, if we waited any longer we'd be running late. As members of the host club and hosts of this dance it would look very unprofessional if we had to keep our guests waiting." Seeing that Tamaki was going to throw a fit Kyoya continued on. " …and to see such lovely ladies sad, It would be so ungentlemanly. Right Tamaki?" Shutting his mouth, stopping what ever retort he had planned; Tamaki nodded. "Of course Kyoya, we can't have such bad manners. We are The Ouran Host Club."

Blocking their exuberant king out, Honey turned and noticing Haruhi about to stand and take the tea-tray away, quickly waved over the twins. Jumping from the stage, Hikaru and Kaoru ran over as Honey gently took the tray from his best friend. "Here Haru chan, let me get that for you." Hikaru helped clean off the table as Honey took the tea-tray away. Kaoru was gently and playfully scolding his small friend. "Haruhi! You can't be doing that. What if you got your dress messed up? We don't have enough time to fix it if you do." Haruhi rolled her eyes but sat down as Kaoru touched up her lipstick. "Guys, I'm fine .." Kaoru pulled back, lipstick in hand to look down at the host turned porcelain doll. "But Haruhi, Mori senpai isn't hear to catch you if you fall." Haruhi became flustered, remembering a flight of stairs and a certain pair of arms. "Mori will be here and if I fall he will catch me again." Turning at Haruhi's response the duo looked confused until Haruhi catching her slip up looked anywhere else but at them. "Haruhi?.."

Just as Hikaru and Kaoru where about to ask Haruhi what she had meant by 'again' Honey came running up to them excitedly. "Hika chan, Kao chan! Kyo chan Says we're ready to start in five minutes. Haru chan, come with me!" As the twins took for the main stairs Honey gently took Haruhi by the arm. "Honey senpai, what are you doing?" Smiling reassuringly up at his best friend, Honey lead her to the stairs. "Such a silly question Haru chan. I am helping to make sure you make it safely back up the stairs. You see, Kyoya says we are making our entrance from the landing and I don't want you to fall again, Takashi isn't near to catch you this time." They had just reached the landing at Honey's last sentence and as Haruhi turned with the rest of her fellow hosts to face the hall she looked down at her senpai with wide eyes. "How did you…?" The small martial Artist looked up at his bewildered friend and smiled knowingly Just as the doors were flung open to their guests. "There are no secrets in this place Haru chan."

* * *

**I Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Please read and review! The next chapter is something both you and I have waited for, the dance! So bare with me please, I've not let you down yet. **


	11. Shall We Dance?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host club in any shape or form! OHSHC belongs to the amazing Hatori Bisco! If I did Mori and Haruhi would have ended up together. I also do not own the song "My Guardian Angel", this wonderfully beautiful song belongs to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**To my best friend Abby, who acted as my sounding board! Oh the conversations you have with your best friend! I dedicate this to you! **

**Well here we are the moment you and I have all been waiting for. The dance or at least part of it. ;D Enjoy! Thank you also to my friend Mcangel1976 for all the help, wonderful thoughts and encouragement! **

* * *

The hosts watched as the doors to the central hall were flung open. The sound of heels on expensive, polished tile could be heard long before their customers rushed in, some dragging their unwilling boyfriends behind them. The cries of moe from the fangirls was so deafening that Kyoya believed it took every ounce of good manners for them not to cringe, cover their ears and run back into the adjoining room. Smiling to himself, Kyoya was tempted to leave Tamaki there if it came down to it. The exuberant idiot only seemed to thrive off it. Haruhi watched sympathetically as boyfriends, unused to the cries of their girlfriends and fangirls fell to their knees.

Tamaki waited five minutes for the screams to die down before addressing the party. "Welcome lovely ladies! Please enjoy yourselves and dance the night away with us!" Kyoya sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose as his best friend rambled on. Stepping forward, the shadow king moved in front of Tamaki, putting on his best host club smile. "Yes, thank you Tamaki. Welcome also to the gentlemen. We are delighted you could join us. Please enjoy yourselves and as always, The Ouran Host Club is at your service." Just as Kyoya was about to cue the music their guests could wait no longer for answers, bombarding the shadow king with insistent questions of "Where is Mori kun at? Why isn't he here?" and odd looks accompanied with curiosity from the men, asking, "Why is Haruhi kun in a dress?" Haruhi stood listening to this with a growing feeling of annoyance mingled with sadness. _Where is Mori Kun? Ugh ..He doesn't belong to you! He doesn't belong to anyone! Stop acting like bakas. Sometimes I really wish I wasn't playing the part of a man. I am just as good as any of those girls._ Looking to her side Haruhi felt her lips twitching in a smile. Honey was looking at her from the corner of his eye and gently rubbing circles over her hand. "Breath Haru chan. Don't worry, we'll show them."

Flashing a brilliant smile as a distraction technique, never missing a beat. Kyoya answered cryptically. "All will be revealed in good time." Before anymore questions could be asked the shadow king cued the music, encouraging everyone to dance. Ever the gentleman, Honey slipped Haruhi's arm through his placing it gently in the crook of his arm, resting his other hand over her arm as he carefully lead her back down the staircase. Clinging to Honey's arm like a lifeline Haruhi, with luck and careful steps made her way gracefully down the stairs amid stares and hushed whispers. _Everyone is staring. Please, oh please don't let me mess up!_ Noticing that the girl on his arm looked like she was about to tuck tail and run. The small martial artist gently squeezed her hand encouragingly and spoke so only she could hear. "Take deep calming breaths Haru chan. Everything will be just fine. They only stare because you look so beautiful." Chuckling, Haruhi smiled as they stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Honey senpai, they think I am a man cross-dressing as a woman." Turning to face his friend, Honey looked determined. " That does not change the fact that you look beautiful. You are the loveliest girl in the room tonight and they will know it soon enough." Bowing from the waist Honey offered her his hand. " I would be honored princess, if you would allow me the first dance?"

Just as Haruhi was placing her hand in his open one, graciously excepting the offer, she found herself being pulled away and into the arms of an overly excited host club king. "Tamaki Senpai!" Looking back Haruhi gave Honey an apologetic look. Turning back to her captor, Haruhi gave her senpai a bone chilling stare. " That was very rude, especially for a host! Honey senpai was just asking me to dance." Tamaki looked down at Haruhi in confusion as he twirled them around the floor. "How was I rude? It's common knowledge that it's a father's right to have the first dance with his daughter." If it weren't for their audience Haruhi would have jabbed Tamaki in his foot with the heel of her shoe. "Tamaki senpai, you are not my father and there is no such rule!" Haruhi groaned in frustration. Trying to pull her self out of Tamaki's grasp when he spun her out only succeeded in getting caught in a tug of war between Tamaki and the twins. Hikaru had grabbed her left hand and was attempting to pull her away. "Tono you've had your turn, now it's ours." Haruhi looked around for Kaoru thinking he could extract her only to find he was also arguing with their king. Looking around once more she spotted Honey cracking his knuckles and looking very serious. Just as Honey moved forward with the intent to give the trio a piece of his mind and whisk her to safety Kyoya stepped up.

Seeing Tamaki snatch Haruhi away from their senpai Kyoya knew he was not about to let her go any time soon. Anticipating the tug of war with the arrival of the twins, the vice president moved in before they tore the poor girl to pieces. With a look directed at all three men that clearly stated Kyoya was far from happy. Looking right at Haruhi he smiled. "May I cut in?" Without waiting for a reply, Kyoya deftly extracted the small girl from her captors. Haruhi looked up at Kyoya gratefully as he lead her way. "Thank you Kyoya senpai." Leading Haruhi off to the side, Kyoya offered her a glass of sparkling cider. " Here, I believe this is in order." Smiling up at her senpai, Haruhi gladly excepted the offered drink. Haruhi glanced around the room as she sipped at her drink. Noticing Haruhi's lack of attention, Kyoya leaned in close smirking when he started her. "Mori sempai isn't back yet." Turning quickly, the startled girl clutched the glass in her hands. " That noticeable uh?" Pushing his glasses up his nose, Kyoya chuckled. "Extremely, which is out of character for you." Haruhi chuckled as she absentmindedly ran her fingers along the rim of her glass. Taking the half empty glass from her hands, Kyoya set it on a near by table "There will be no charge. That is of course, if you dance with me." Haruhi looked up at her senpai, brow raised. " Why Kyoya senpai, how could I refuse such a generous offer?" Leading Haruhi back onto the dance floor they fell into to the easy steps of a waltz. " Remember Haruhi, I'm leading." Seeing the look in her eye as she met his gaze, Kyoya stopped the argument before it could start. "You're not playing the man tonight. Just follow my lead and trust me." _Well Kyoya senpai is a nice guy, even if it's not shown to the world._ Relaxing, Haruhi allowed herself to be lead around the dance floor.

Just as she was starting to enjoy herself , becoming more familiar with her steps, Tamaki appeared. The host club king stopped mid argument with the twins upon seeing Haruhi being lead without a fuss onto the dance floor by Kyoya. He rushed over to the pair. Hovering around them, screaming and crying in outrage. "You won't dance with daddy .. why won't you dance with daddy? Mommy! Why will she dance with you but not me?" Coming to a graceful stop Kyoya smiled at his dance partner, bowing at the waist. "Thank you for the dance Princess." Smiling Haruhi curtsied and gave Kyoya's hand a squeeze just to push Tamaki even further over the edge. Turning, Haruhi found Honey waiting with hand outstretched. _Ok so maybe being noticed as a girl isn't so bad._ Kyoya turned on Tamaki, his shadow king aura radiating off him in waves. "First of all you baka, I am not "Mommy". Secondly, Haruhi is definitely not your daughter. Now, I suggest you get yourself together and see to our guests!."

Honey smiled at the look of surprise on Haruhi's face. " May I have this dance?" Haruhi looked around, not wanting to be kidnapped again. Seeing Haruhi look around Honey laughed and took her hand pulling her to the middle of the dance floor with him. "Quick Haru chan, before you get stolen again!" Following her senpai Haruhi couldn't help but giggle as he spun her around to face him. "Haru chan, do you know the quickstep?" Noticing the mischievous trio making their way over to them. At her reply to the negative Honey tucked Haruhi's right hand in his Left and wrapped his right around to place on her shoulder blade. " Just follow my lead then and hold on tight because here they come." Haruhi had a brief second to pick up her skirts in one hand and glance behind her at their impending company before she was whisked across the dance floor, laughing, weaving and spinning around other couples. "Honey senpai!" Haruhi couldn't help herself as she found herself caught up in the energetic dance, laughing with her best friend as they avoided their friends with each turn.

As Haruhi's laughter filled the air to mingle with the music, people turned to look. Surprise registered with the feminine laughter. Seeing the pair moving through the crowd. Honey with honed reflexes skillfully leading Haruhi around the room, skirts swirling around her. Hosts and guests alike where so enthralled with the scene before them that they hadn't noticed the man standing in the doorway watching his two best friends. Seeing his cousin from the corner of his eye Mitsukuni smiled and as the song came to an end he leaned forward placing a small kiss to the breathless girl's cheek. "Thank you for the dance Haru chan!" Before she could realize what was happening Mitsukuni caught Takashi's eye as he spun her out. Haruhi, flushed and giggling, spun dizzily across the floor. Giving the hint of a nod, Takashi smiled as he watched Haruhi spin across the floor. Moving closer, he waited until she came to a wobbly stop. Reaching out, he wrapped his arms around her instinctively catching her as she stumbled and fell into his chest.

Coming to a wobbly stop Haruhi braced herself as her legs gave way. Just as she thought she was about to make an ungraceful heap on the floor, she felt strong arms wrap around her middle. Haruhi, still a bit dizzy fell forward into what felt like a very comfortable wall. Realization dawned on her when she felt fabric beneath her finger tips. Slowly opening her eyes, Haruhi found herself grasping the lapels of a tuxedo jacket. She then became aware of taut, lean muscles hidden under a crisp white shirt. Haruhi flushed, realizing she was leaning into his warmth, knowing without looking who it was. _Musk and Pineapple .. Mori._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know we've all been anticipating it. Especially me! :D Please feel free to leave reviews. I would love to hear what my wonderful followers think. **

**Up next part two of the dance! **


	12. The Guardian and His Angel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host club in any shape or form! OHSHC belongs to the amazing Hatori Bisco! If I did Mori and Haruhi would have ended up together. I also do not own the song "My Guardian Angel", this wonderfully beautiful song belongs to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

_**Lyrics **_will be in** Bold** and_ italicized_

**To my best friend Abby, who acted as my sounding board! Oh the conversations you have with your best friend! I dedicate this to you! Thanks once again to my friend Mcangel1976 for all the help, wonderful thoughts and encouragement!**

* * *

Looking down at the woman in his arms, Mori smiled affectionately. Haruhi was pressed to his chest grasping at the lapels of his tuxedo jacket. He knew the moment she realized it was him when he felt her stiffen slightly, her fingers flexing over his chest. "Haruhi.." She couldn't seem to breath, her chest felt tight. _Being this close .. It's confusing. I feel all at once nervous and yet .. I've never felt so safe._ Looking up shyly, Haruhi's breath caught. Takashi was looking down at her with such affection. Turning her head in an effort to hide her flushed cheeks Haruhi finally noticed the crowd growing around them. Blushing crimson, Haruhi turned and buried her face in his chest.

Seeing her turn away, blush staining her cheeks. Takashi felt a light blush rise to his own face.

_I've never seen her like this .._ Startled from his thoughts he looked down to find Haruhi had buried her face in his chest. Chuckling softly Mori clasped her left hand in his to gently rub circles on. "Haruhi .. What's wrong?" Leaning a little closer he waited for her muffled reply. Haruhi sighed, absently running her fingers over the fabric of his shirt. "Everyone is watching us.." Looking around the hall , Takashi found their friends and guests staring curiously waiting to see what would happen. _Nothing is ever secret when it comes to the Host Club._ Returning his gaze to the small girl tucked to his chest, he wondered if she was aware of what she was doing. _Not that I would ever stop her from this._ Cupping her chin in his hand, he brought her face up. Smiling gently into her upturned face, Takashi brushed his thumb along the curve of her cheek. " Then don't look at them, Haruhi. Keep your eyes on me. " Turning her left hand over, Takashi ran his thumb slowly over the pulse at her wrist. Bringing her wrist to his lips, he kissed it.

Raising his eyes, lips still pressed to her pulse. Takashi gazed into her eyes and felt like everything finally clicked into place. His soul was in sync with his life and he had found his other half. He knew that she was the one he needed by his side and that all of this went beyond just falling in love with the girl. It was more than that. It was like no where else in the universe would he find the one other person that could meld with him mind, body, and soul.

All movement and sound stopped the moment his eyes met hers. When Takashi's lips met the skin of her wrist, Haruhi felt a spark travel up her spine causing her to exhale._ I can't look away .. Even if I could.. I don't want to._ Time stopped and she wasn't certain she cared whether it ever picked back up again. His eyes enthralled her. She felt hot all over. Like his gaze stoked a fire within her and she burned from the inside out. Unable to look away, Haruhi breathed out. " Mo…Mori senpai.." Gazing down at the slim girl still grasping at his shirt, Mori smiled. Gently clasping her right hand with her left in both of his, he brushed a kiss across her knuckles. "No, Haruhi. For you, I am Takashi." Looking up at him through her bangs, she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. " Takashi…"

Looking on, the crowd gathered closer. The squeals from the females became increasingly louder with every passing second. Renge rushed over all excitement as Kyoya directed the twins in their photographs of the couple. Gripping the sleeve of his tuxedo jacket with stars in her eyes, Renge pleaded. "Kyoya, you must tell me! Is this only a scene to increase host club profits and customers?" Pushing his glasses up his nose, Kyoya looked Renge in the eye. " You are right that it would increase profits in many aspects for the club but, no Renge. I had no hand in this."

Renge would have fainted on the spot with the news that all of this was real except at that moment a male guest spoke up causing everyone to turn. "Morinozuka san is kissing another guy! They're gay?!" The females of the group turned as one, glaring with displeasure at being interrupted in watching a long awaited dream come true. Kyoya watched as Renge's mood changed from giddy and ecstatic to furious in a matter of seconds. Even he decided it was best to take a step back as she turned, hair coming alive. Practically hissing, Renge marched over to the offender. Raising her hand, she hit him upside the head with her purse. "Do not disrespect the MOE!" As he crumpled to the ground, the self proclaimed lady manager of the host club directed him to be tied up and shoved into a corner.

Renge's actions had pulled the crowd's attention away from the couple lost in their own world on the dance floor. As the mass of fangirls proceeded to toss the now unconscious male into a corner they found The Host Club King passed out in a very awkward heap on the tile floor. When Tamaki saw how Haruhi fell into Mori's chest, he had started to protest very strongly. Honey had to forcibly restrain him. Seeing Mori kiss her wrist, Tamaki felt the world shift. He was frozen in place, unable to say a word. When he asked her to call him Takashi, Tamaki's world went black. He had passed out and now hung limp in his senpai's arms.

Kyoya looked at Tamaki and shook his head. He really wasn't sure why Tamaki was having such a strong reaction to everything. It had been the plan for the night all along, but then again if Tamaki didn't have an over the top reaction, he wouldn't be Tamaki. He watched as Honey tried to shake their comatose king back to life. It wasn't working, the baka refused to wake. In the next instant, he saw Honey drop his baggage to the floor. Tamaki still had no reaction. It was like he was dead to the world. Sighing, Kyoya pushed up his glasses. Walking over to Honey, who stood over the unconscious annoyance on the floor. He tried to help, but to no avail. Looking down at his watch, he could see that it was just about time for Tamaki to play.

Realizing there was no hope for it, Kyoya grabbed their unconscious friend under the arms. "Come on Honey senpai. Let's get him backstage. We can deal with him there. He will play the piano tonight or else." There was a glint in Kyoya's eyes as he smiled. Honey giggled and shook his head, easily lifting Tamaki's legs. "Ok Kyo chan. Let's go!"

Smiling, Kyoya charmed the curious fangirls. " Not to worry ladies. Our prince just slipped, Tamaki is very excitable. We'll take him backstage to make sure he's alright." Carrying the dead weight of their friend between them, Kyoya and Honey moved through the crowd to the stage. Once backstage, away from prying eyes they dropped him none too gently on the floor. Staring down at his best friend, Kyoya had to wonder if there actually might be something seriously wrong with Tamaki because he still wouldn't wake. Bending down, Kyoya checked his pulse to be sure. "Well the baka is alive. He's just knocked out." Looking up at his senpai from his position, balancing on the balls of his feet, Kyoya sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I would be seriously tempted to throw a bucket of water on him but there is no time for him to change."

Grinning mischievously, Honey crouched by Tamaki's shoulder. "Ah Kyo chan, just watch this." Leaning forward on his toes, Honey yelled excitedly in Tamaki's ear. " Oh my sweets! Look, Look! Takashi is down on one knee and Haru chan is crying. Would you look at the size of that diamond!" Rolling back on his heels, Honey gracefully jumped back a few feet a split second before he and Tamaki could bang heads as their king suddenly roared to life. " WAH! WHAT! Not my little girl!" Scrambling to his feet, Tamaki looked out over the crowded hall. Not finding any such scene, Tamaki turned confused eyes on his friends. Honey looked up from tuning his guitar, feigning innocence. Pushing his glasses up his nose, Kyoya stood in one fluid motion. "Good. You're awake, Tamaki. It's time." Before Tamaki could open his mouth to talk, Kyoya was pushing him toward the piano. Leaning in, Kyoya spoke coolly as his friend settled himself on the piano bench. "Oh and Otousan, no stalling or dramatics and you had better play perfectly or else ..Okaasan will not be pleased." Kyoya let the threat hang in the air between them causing Tamaki to visibly swallow. "Ha-Hai Okaasan."

Signaling the music to come to a stop, Kyoya waited patiently with microphone in hand. When the crowd finally settled, Kyoya spoke clearly aided by his microphone. "I hope everyone is enjoying themselves this evening. This next song is a very special request from our own Mitsukuni Hanninozuka for his cousin, Takashi Morinozuka and the lovely lady with him, Princess Haruhi Fujioka. A gift from the hosts to you both." As Kyoya spoke, Hikaru and Kaoru stood on opposite sides at the top of the stairs, directing spotlights at the couple standing in the middle of the dance floor. All five hosts chuckled as the pair finally noticed the crowd of curious onlookers watching them as the lights flashed over them. Kyoya quickly snapped a picture of the two as Mori pulled a self conscious Haruhi closer to his chest. "Gentlemen, if you would?"

_**When I see your smile**_

_**Tears roll down my face I can't replace**_

_**And now that I'm strong I have figured out**_

_**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul**_

_**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**_

As the gentle melody filled the air accompanied by Honey's smooth tenor voice, Haruhi looked up, eyes dancing with a smile on her face. "This is my favorite song.. How did he know?" Takashi chuckled, looking down at her, absently brushing his thumb across her knuckles. "I am still not entirely sure myself, Haruhi." Haruhi felt a pleasant warmth fill her at the sound of her name coming from his lips. _Why does Takashi saying my name affect me the way it does? Do I really care why?…I love it._ Taking a step back, Takashi bowed from the waist over her hand, a small smile gracing his lips. " Haruhi, may I have this dance?"

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven **_

Haruhi suddenly felt giddy. She stood in the middle of a lavishly decorated room, dressed like a princess and the man of her dreams stood before her, asking her to dance. _ If this is a dream …I don't ever want it to end._ Smiling shyly, Haruhi placed her slim hand in his larger one. "Of course Mori sen.." Haruhi blushed gently, catching her slip when Takashi raised an eyebrow at her. " I mean, Yes Takashi. I would love to dance with you."

_**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**_

_**Seasons are changing**_

_**And waves are crashing**_

_**And stars are falling all for us**_

_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**_

_**I can show you I'll be the one**_

Takashi gently pulled Haruhi close, placing his hand at her waist. Looking in her eyes all the while, making sure she remained comfortable with his presence. Her left hand fell naturally to his forearm. "Takashi, I am still not a very good dancer." His heart skipped a beat when she said his name. " I'm here. Haruhi, I will never let you fall."

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

Haruhi found herself giggling at Takashi's well timed response. Looking up at him, she smiled when she caught his eye. " Takashi .." Chuckling the quiet man brought her closer. " Alright, so that sounded a little corny. It was coincidence" Feeling her head drop just shy of his shoulder. An overwhelming feeling of contentment enveloped him with the scent of strawberries. "Haruhi..?"

**_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_**

**_Please don't throw that away_**

**_Cuz I'm here for you_**

**_Please don't walk away and _**

**_Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_**

Turning her head slightly, Haruhi looked up at him from his chest. "Yes, Takashi?" Haruhi heard his heart beat quicken under her ear. He was nervous. Haruhi felt her chest swell, feeling unexplainably happy that she could cause such a reaction in this strong, quiet man. Breathing deeply to steady his own heart, Takashi breathed out in a whisper. " I have never told you but, you are always beautiful to me. You look even more lovely tonight."

_**Use me as you will**_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_

_**And I know I'll be okay**_

_**Though my skies are turning gray**_

Haruhi buried her face in his chest once more, breathing in the scent of musk and pineapple. He smelled like Home, safety and love. When she no longer felt like her face was on fire, she looked up at him. "You are very sweet, Takashi. Thank you." Absently running her fingers along the sleeve of his tuxedo jacket, Haruhi suddenly realized that they both wore the same shade of dark blue. _A matching set .. Those two._ Looking her dance partner over slowly, Haruhi flushed when he caught her wandering eyes. She didn't think anyone could look as good as Takashi Morinozuka in this moment. "You look very handsome tonight Takashi." Her words while quiet, made his heart contract in his chest. "Thank you, Haruhi." Gazing around the room, Haruhi was glad to realize other couples seemed to be just as content and happy as they were. As the song wove it's tender spell around them, others had slowly joined them on the outskirts of the dance floor.

**_I will never let you fall_**  
**_I'll stand up with you forever_**  
**_I'll be there for you through it all_**  
**_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_**

As the music slowly began to fade, Haruhi looked up at the gentle man in front of her and smiled. Standing on the tips of her toes she leaned forward placing a kiss to his smooth cheek. In that moment Takashi felt his heart melt with whispered words. "I have always thought you are handsome, Takashi."

* * *

**Well here it is, the long awaited chapter! I know, I know. It took me forever to finish this one.. But I love you all so much and you're so wonderful that I wanted to take my time to make sure this chapter was extra special for Mori, Haruhi and all of you. So, what do you think? You are welcome and strongly encouraged to read and review! I love to hear your thoughts. **

**If you've not heard "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, you should. It is a very beautiful song. **

**P.s. I am still not done so don't start freaking out on me yet! **


End file.
